


Slipstream

by Casandraelf



Series: Slipstream [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), Devil May Cry, Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Metal Gear, Vampire Hunter D, 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gay Sex, M/M, Massive Crossover, Misuse of Styles, Multi, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casandraelf/pseuds/Casandraelf
Summary: When Dante gets a new power, it's to be expected that the first thing he'd do with it would be to see how it works.Ten bucks says he'd probably use it for booty calls or general shenanigans.





	1. A New Power

**Author's Note:**

> Rated 'Explicit' because there will be smut later on. Also, no clue why I came up with this other than it's an excuse to get Dante to hook up with a fuckton of guys I find attractive. Feel free to leave suggestions as to who Dante should hook up with. I already have some choices planned.

“Well, this is a ton of fun,” Dante grumbled as he continued to search for his current target. The demon slayer had been called in to deal with a really tricky demon who seemed to have the power to teleport. He wasn't about to let the creature continue to terrorize the housing complex he had been told it was inhabiting.

 

“C'mon, pipsqueak! I'm waitin' for ya!”  
Dante stood in the middle of the square, daring the demon to make itself known to him. Eventually, he got exactly what he asked for as he nimbly dodged a knife thrown at him from...somewhere. The next thing he knew, he was slammed against the wall by a skinny creature.

 

“Well, about time you showed up,” he said with a grin before clocking the demon and firing off a few shots with Ebony and Ivory. The instant he landed the first hit, the demon vanished. A few seconds later, it returned, wielding a sword with a chainsaw-like design to it that he just barely managed to block.

“That's a fancy knife you have there. Won't be enough to stop me from tearing you apart,” he commented before kicking the demon back, watching it vanish before reappearing with a large weapon resembling a pizza cutter, trying its best to slice the cambion in two with it, all while Dante danced away from its strikes.

 

The third time it vanished and reappeared, it was wielding a reddish-brown weapon resembling a giant lighter that brought to mind the head of a dragon. After spinning it around, the demon let out a screech before rushing at Dante with it. This time, the Son of Sparda was knocked back with the force of the weapon's swing. Igniting it, the demon rushed at its pursuer, hellbent on swinging the burning blade a second time, grazing Dante's side in the process.

“Geez! What kinda lunatic wields a huge freakin' lighter? Whatever, try again, buddy. Gotta be faster than that!”

 

A clattering sound could be heard as the freakish weapon was dropped, the demon returning a pair of yellow gauntlets and a pair of high heels with blades attached to the backs. After slamming its fists together, it rushed Dante, blasting him with the force of a shotgun before trying to axe-kick him.

 

Dante simply countered by activating Gilgamesh, blocking the strike with his hands and flinging the demon at the wall. Before it even hit the wall, the demon vanished yet again, abandoning the heels and gauntlets.

“Tryin' to find something that fits? Pretty sure there's nothing that can work with that ugly mug of yours,” Dante quipped to no one in particular. A screech alerted the half-demon to his opponent trying to get the drop on him, resulting in him easily rolling away, watching as the tiny creature landed in front of him with a huge crater in the ground. As it rose to its feet, Dante could see that it had stolen some kind of robotic body. Said body was black with some red spots, in particular the six shields attached to arms on its back, all of which moved from their inactive position on the body's back to the sides of it, locking into place in preparation for battle. Reaching for a pair of handles sticking out of the bottom two shields, it revealed a pair of electricity-sparking machete-like blades. Letting out a screech, a mouth shield flipped into place as the demon prepared to try and slaughter Dante with its commandeered robot body.

 

He almost laughed at how ridiculous the tiny, vaguely bird/lizard-like head of the demon looked on such a large, bulky frame.

“So, you done with your little shopping spree? Finally find something that doesn't make your butt look big? If so, let's get this party started, shall we?”

Dante readied himself for the creature to charge at him. Instead, it moved the six shields in front of itself.

“Aww, shy already? I'm just getting warmed up!”

He swung Rebellion at the lines dividing the shields up before quickly slashing through one half of the shields, blasting the creature in the head as it staggered from the impact. The face shield did its job, though, since the demon was able to take the hit, rushing at Dante and trying to slam him with the remaining shields before slicing at him with the twin blades. Predictably, it missed both hits as the devil hunter sliced through the remaining arms, prompting his opponent to combine the two blades into a bizarre pair of scissors, activating a second shield that did a poor job of protecting its head.

 

Hits were traded, but in the end, Dante merely Devil Triggered, ripped open the face shields and cleaved through the beast.

“Well...that was a letdown,” he said as he put his blade back on his back, but just as he turned to leave, he could feel a powerful magic materialize behind him. Before he could turn to see the source, he was suddenly assaulted by a surge of energy. After a few moments, Dante had a strange thought: perhaps he should try to jump to another dimension.

 

“Huh...well, let's see what happens.”

With that, he focused on this new ability of his and vanished, off to see what would happen next.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weapons that cameo in this chapter:  
> Chainsword(Warhammer 40K)  
> Whirligig Saw(Bloodborne)  
> Junkyard Dog MK III(Guilty Gear)  
> Ember Celica and Melanie's Heel Blades(RWBY)  
> Spare Sundowner Body w/Bloodlust HF Machetes(Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)


	2. Dragon's Fall(Dante x Ryu Hayabusa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was infuriating, lacked discipline and didn't know when to shut up.
> 
> So why the hell did Dante worm his way into Ryu's heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray! I finally finished this!
> 
> It didn't seem like it'd fit for Dante and Ryu to just have an abrupt hook-up, so I decided to actually work in something that would help it to make more sense.
> 
> It turned out way longer than I would have liked, but fuck it, I'm happy.
> 
> BTW, consider the default sexuality for most of the guys in this to be bisexual unless otherwise noted. Dante's pansexual and his gender preferences change with his moods.

The half-demon devil hunter quickly realized that dimension-hopping kinda sucked as the first thing he did when he appeared in the forest was double over and retch. His equilibrium was shot, not helped in the slightest by going from flat, solid concrete to uneven dirt on a slope in an instant. Even worse than that, when he moved to try and vomit, he wound up completely losing his balance and somehow managing to roll down the hill, reduced to a clumsy mass of flailing limbs.

 

A clumsy mass of flailing limbs with a greatsword big enough to easily slice a cow in two mounted on his back and a pair of handcannons with magazines filled with live ammo held in a pair of holsters. Somehow, despite this incredibly humiliating display of sheer gracelessness, he managed to stick the landing...albeit wobbling unsteadily for a few moments as he attempted to regain his balance.

 

“Well, _that_ sucked,” Dante muttered while dusting himself off. “I hope that won't last next time I jump. Where the hell am I, anyway?” He looked around, recognizing the architecture of the village as Asian, at the very least. With a shrug, he started walking in order to get a better sense of where he was. As he walked, he soon got the familiar feeling of crawling unease that usually heralded a demon attack. With a chuckle, he turned to face his targets, only mildly surprised when he saw they looked nothing like the creatures he was familiar with.

 

“The more things change, the more they stay the same. Doesn't matter to me, been itchin' for a good fight,” he said with a chuckle, drawing Ebony and Ivory. “C'mon, let's dance, shall we?”

With a snarl, the leader of the pack rushed him, answered by a hail of bullets from Dante's guns. The rest immediately swarmed him, only to be thrown aside with a swing of Rebellion. With a feral grin, Dante immediately threw himself into the fray, shooting and slashing away at the creatures. Unlike the demons he was familiar with, these were tougher, actually requiring him to exert some effort in order to deal with them. Still, even as he found himself staggered by their blows and actually having to focus on fighting rather than showing off, the rush he was getting was incredible.

 

“Finally! This is what I've been looking for! Don't you fucking _dare_ back off! Give me everything you fuckers got!” Dante laughed maniacally as he continued to brawl with the creatures. “I'm absolutely crazy about this!”

Every wild swing, every shot fired, even the way he somehow managed to dance out of the way of blows showed that the surviving son of Sparda was finally feeling alive, a challenge he felt was worthy of his power finally laid out before him.

 

It didn't last long, however, as the demons fell just as suddenly as they arrived, leaving Dante standing in the middle of countless ruined corpses, the only other figure standing being that of a man clad in black, flicking demonic blood off his sword before sheathing it.

 

“You're a fool,” the man said before turning to face the half-demon. As his face was concealed by a mask, Dante couldn't tell what was going through his head, but what he could see was that the other man had piercing green eyes. A grin formed on the devil hunter's lips as he sauntered forward.

“A _sexy_ fool, right?”

 

The other man merely studied Dante as though he were looking at an animal, not paying attention to his teasing remark.

“You're undisciplined and reckless. Those Fiends could have killed you had I not stepped in.”  
Dante shrugged and got even closer to the shorter man, tilting his gaze down slightly in order to meet the other's gaze.

“Dunno about you, tiny, but I've been in the demon hunting business for quite a while now. I coulda taken them easy.”

 

The shorter man sighed before replying.

“If you wish to gain some discipline, then I am willing to help you. You seem to have at least a _little_ fighting prowess, so perhaps it won't be a waste of time. Perhaps.”

Before Dante could reply, the black-clad man did a quick hand gesture before vanishing from sight with a cloud of smoke, leaving the cambion somewhat confused and, oddly, a little turned on.

“Well, with a voice like that, I bet he's got other things that are pretty damn hot,” Dante mused before he started looking around the village again.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The villagers were a bit wary initially, but it seemed that his fighting off a few demons helped them to relax around him. Eventually, he was able to find the man who he encountered in the forest inside of, well, a dojo.

“So you're 'Master Ryu,' huh? The people here seem to really like you,” Dante said as he approached the black-clothed figure sitting in the lotus position.

“They should. The Hayabusa family holds the position of the village head. That duty is shared by my father and I,” he replied as he got to his feet. “I take it you came here for reasons other than taunting me?”

 

Dante chuckled as Ryu turned to face him.

“You said you were gonna teach me discipline, right? Well, here I am, so let's get started, shall we?”

The shorter man blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly, evidently not buying what the devil hunter said.

“...Alright, but I will be strict with you.”

“Fine by me, I like it rough,” Dante replied with a shit-eating grin.

 

Shaking his head in reply, Ryu sighed before getting into a fighting stance.

“First, let's see what you're capable of in a fist fight.”

After cracking his knuckles and his neck, Dante did the same, not even touching his guns and sword.

 

The cambion really should have seen his loss coming a mile away. He not only lost the fight, he was utterly crushed, the ninja having won through some sort of martial arts throw combined with a pin. While Dante had the muscle needed to throw the ninja off of him, the way he was pinned down made it clear he wasn't going anywhere.

 

Ryu was straddling Dante's pelvis, one hand having caught Dante's wrists and pinned them to the floor while the other was near his throat.

“You lack technique as well, it seems,” the ninja observed. “Still, I think you have at least _some_ potential.”

 

Dante coughed a little before he spoke.  
“...You have no fucking idea how hot I find this right now.”

 

Ryu sighed and shook his head while pinching the bridge of his nose before getting off of the half-demon.

“...We'll begin your training tomorrow. I suggest you get your rest.”

 

Before Dante could say that he had no fucking idea where to go, footsteps could be heard as someone walked in.

“Master Ryu, am I interrupting?”

The cambion got to his feet and turned his attention to the young woman standing in the doorway.

“No, Momiji. I was actually about to call for you. Could you take him to a spare room?”

Ryu gestured to the devil hunter, who smirked at Momiji and caused her to blush a bit. She was a pretty young woman, her long black hair tied back in a ponytail as her amber eyes studied Dante. She wore the clothes of a shrine maiden, which only served to add an exotic elegance to her presence.

“O-of course, Master Ryu.”

  
The young woman motioned for Dante to come with her, but as he approached the young woman, he paused briefly.

“For the record, the name's Dante.”

With another cocky smirk, the cambion followed Momiji to his room.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

It took Dante a few moments to figure out why the hell he had just been abruptly tossed out of bed, something made even more difficult by him being half-asleep as he tried to put two and two together.

“Time to wake up, Dante-san,” Ryu said as he looked down at the groggy half-demon.

 

“...What th'fuck's wrong with you? Can't you let a guy sleep?” Dante groaned as he rubbed his head, blearily rubbing sleep out of his eyes before yawning. As he woke up a bit more, he realized what happened: Ryu had kicked the tatami up from under where he was sleeping, effectively flipping the mat, as well as everything on top of it, over.

“I told you, Dante-san, my training would be stric...t...” Ryu trailed off when he came to the realization that the cambion had slept in the nude. As soon as he realized what had made the ninja stop talking, the white-haired man instantly turned the tables on the shorter one.

 

“You know, I do have morning woo-gah!”

He was immediately silenced by his pants being thrown at his face.

“Get dressed. I'll make sure to have Momiji provide you with proper sleeping clothes so I won't have to see such a thing again,” he said calmly before leaving the room.

 

“So no breakfast first?” Dante got to his feet and pulled on his pants before attempting to get the rest of his clothes on.

“No, Dante-san. Breakfast can wait,” Ryu called from the other room, not even turning to see his unexpected student fall over himself as he tried to leave his bedroom. When Dante finally managed to untangle himself from the grip of the futon and blankets, he got to his feet and walked over to Ryu, who sat with Momiji and two other young women, all cross-legged on the tatami floor.

 

“Sit. Starting today, this will be the first thing you do as soon as you wake up.”

Dante unceremoniously plopped down next to Ryu, crossing his legs and looking at him funny.

“Okay, so what're we gonna do?”

Ryu closed his eyes, the young women with him doing the same thing shortly after.

“We are going to meditate. You will do this every morning as soon as you wake up.”

Dante opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it when the ninja cocked an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to say something. With a shrug, Dante did the same, doing his best to follow along with Ryu's instructions.

 

It wasn't long before things began to go awry, beginning with something being off about Dante's breathing. The instant Ryu heard it, he opened one eye to see just what the hell was going on. Needless to say, it didn't take long for him to see the problem.

 

Dante wasn't meditating. He had fallen asleep. He wasn't so much breathing as he was snoring very softly. What's more, there was a distinct bulge forming between his legs.

 

Ryu was silently grateful that his students were focused on meditating, especially when he decided to pinch the half-demon's nose shut, just like when he himself had made the mistake of dozing off while meditating early on in his training. Just like when Ryu was young and dumb, Dante made an odd snorting sound before finally waking up, blinking and looking at the ninja through bleary, half-awake eyes.

 

“Wha?”

Dante yawned as Ryu facepalmed.  
“ _Bakayaro,_ you fell asleep. You're supposed to clear your mind of distractions, not focus on one thing until you doze off,” Ryu hissed as Dante continued to fight sleep. He turned to see Momiji and his female students trying to fight laughter as they stepped out to run laps, afraid of cracking up at the sight.

 

“M'not a morning person, Teach,” he replied as he yawned. Ryu just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before he looked at Dante.

“Meditation is meant to resolve that. I suppose you would need another method of morning training, if you're just going to doze off.”

 

The next thing the devil hunter knew, Ryu had him standing on his head, balancing a bucket of water on his feet.

“The point of this exercise is to put you into a focused state as you try to keep the bucket from tipping over. It should force you to focus on your own body, to make sure you stay in your position so you don't let the bucket fall.”

As Ryu spoke, Dante continued to balance on his hands, his arms occasionally shaking a bit as he kept upright.

“Guessin' you're expecting me to get soaked, huh? I feel like that'd be something you'd get a huge kick out of,” Dante replied as he moved his feet carefully, attempting to shift the bucket to one of his feet without it falling.

“It's not uncommon to see new students fail the first time. That said, I would be lying if I said I didn't find the idea of you being humiliated to be amusing.”

Ryu allowed himself to chuckle a bit as he slowly walked around Dante. “Humility is key to being a ninja. Our skills are primarily oriented toward stealth, reconnaissance and quick assassinations. It's only the demon slayers like myself who are trained to go toe-to-toe with others, especially demons.”

 

“Maybe you didn't notice, but I ain't exactly a pro when it comes to stealth,” Dante replied as he shifted the bucket to one of his feet, leading to him moving his other leg in a show of dexterity that, at the moment, only served to amuse himself. “Besides, I only go after demons. Humans aren't much of a challenge, plus they don't cause anywhere near as much damage as a demon can. Pretty sure stealth doesn't do shit with them.”

As Dante spoke, he started to juggle the bucket with his feet, catching each drop before it could hit the floor. Again, this was mostly done for his own entertainment.

“Stealth should never be overlooked. I can imagine how easily one could use it to quickly slay demons and...” Ryu trailed off when he noticed Dante playing with the bucket. The shit-eating grin the devil hunter flashed him only served to compound Ryu's frustration as he sighed, pressing two fingers against his forehead while shaking his head in dismay.

 

“Honestly, Dante-san, can't you take _anything_ seriously?”

With that, the Dragon Ninja caught the bucket before setting it down, staring at Dante. He shook his head in dismay as the white-haired man gave him another grin before his coat fell over his face, causing his balance to finally give out as he gracelessly flopped forward.

“So...what next?”

Ryu cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Dante, not quite sure what to make of him.

“I...suppose you would need to learn how to slip through a room undetected,” Ryu replied as he watched Dante leap to his feet before smoothing out his clothes. Once the devil hunter straightened himself up, Ryu tossed him some money. “Go get something for breakfast while I get things set up. If you don't come back, I'll send someone to drag you over here, understand?”

 

“Trust me, Teach, I'm not gonna skip out on ya,” he replied, catching the money pouch easily. “I ain't that kind of guy.”

The Dragon Ninja allowed himself a tiny smile as he watched Dante leave to get something to eat. Credit where credit was due, as despite Dante being an insufferable smartass, he didn't hesitate once when it came to what he had told him to do. Sure, he was clearly far too impatient for meditation, but he was a cooperative student. While it would have been absolutely cathartic to see the white-haired man get his ego knocked down a peg or two, he was apparently eager to learn.

 

When Dante returned from buying breakfast, which consisted of a few rice balls(as usual, he would have preferred pizza or strawberry sundaes but beggars can't be choosers), he found that the dojo was empty.

“Huh...weird. Yo, Teach, where are y-”

After taking a step inside, he heard the loud crunch of dried leaves under his feet, followed immediately after by a throwing knife tossed at his feet, a clear warning. Picking the knife up, Dante dropped it on the spot where he stepped and quickly realized what he was supposed to do: he had to get to the other side without making noise. The tossed knife would serve as a marker for where not to step.

“Shit...stealth is totally not my thing,” he muttered while taking a step to the side, pressing down on it with the ball of his foot and listening for the dry crunch. Upon hearing nothing, he shifted his weight to that foot and moved to that mat. Still no crunch. Well, that was one step taken. Dante really, _really_ wanted to taunt whoever was chucking throwing knives at him just so he could figure out where the hell they were and deal with them, but then it occurred to him that, well, doing that would defeat the purpose of the exercise.

 

 _Alright Ninja Man, I got your game. Make a sound and you turn me into a pincushion. Gotcha,_ he thought while slowly working his way through. He had to push back his inner demon, who pretty much screamed at him to get it over with by finding whoever was tossing things at him and kicking their ass, while trying to be patient, trying to be stealthy, trying to figure out where each booby-trapped mat was. He wasn't penalized for the tiny crunching sounds made when he checked a mat, so Dante made sure to watch for that. Whenever he did find a trapped panel, the cambion picked off a bit of one of the rice balls he had with him and dropped it on the mat as a marker. By the time he managed to get to the other side, his inner demon was effectively throwing a tantrum.

 

“If this were an actual stealth mission, you would have had guards swarming you for even the slightest sound,” Ryu said as he dropped down from the ceiling as Dante turned to face him, the half-demon casually munching on a rice ball. “The only reason why I allowed you to touch those panels was simply because I could tell you were new to this. After all, you don't teach someone how to swim by dropping them into the ocean and hoping for the best.”

“So you're basically easing a virgin like me into this whole ninja thing? I can get behind that,” Dante replied as he watched the ninja take notice of the trail of rice clumps. “If you're really gonna bitch at me for it, I'll clean up the mess.”

 

“Well, I can't fault you for using markers. It's a common strategy for new students. Maybe with time, you won't need them.” Ryu's green eyes trailed down to the rice balls, cocking an eyebrow in surprise when Dante offered him one.

“Couldn't get what I usually have for breakfast, so these had to do. Want one?” Dante couldn't help but smirk a little when he watched Ryu pick one up and examine it.

“...This looks like Hiroto's handiwork. I take it you found his _onigiri_ stand? He usually opens up pretty early.”

“Guess so. I think he knew you were my teacher, since I caught him lookin' over that little money pouch. Said you'd like those,” he replied as he watched the ninja continue to scrutinize the rice ball before turning his gaze back to Dante.

“I guess he knows me all too well, then. After you're finished, we'll resume training.”

 

Dante just shrugged, a lazy smile on his lips.

“Hey, fine by me, Teach.”

“And another thing, Dante-san. Stop calling me that. Either refer to me as 'Master Ryu,' 'Master Hayabusa' or 'Sensei.' It's too casual.”

The half-demon merely replied with a muffled sound that probably meant 'whatever' as he took another bite of his rice ball.

 

The stealth training continued throughout the day, with Dante's patience clearly starting to give out as his inner demon's frustration grew worse and worse. Eventually, it started seeping into the devil hunter's body language as he grew sloppy from being distracted by the brewing storm inside of his head.

“Perhaps this would be a good time to try meditating again,” Ryu commented as Dante awkwardly hopped from one mat to the next, flinching when he heard the loud crunch of leaves. “It might help...provided you don't fall asleep again.”

“Hey, if that happens, I get to see you naked again,” the half-demon replied with a grin as Ryu introduced his face to his hands in a double facepalm while mumbling something in Japanese as a clear expression of frustration.

“Just...try not to fall asleep, alright? I'm pretty sure we would _both_ benefit from it.”

 

Needless to say, if he expected Dante to stay awake this time, he was sorely disappointed, as the half-demon dozed off again. On the bright side, he at least didn't get hard.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Ryu walked in to wake up the devil hunter, he was more than a little surprised to find that Dante's futon was empty. What he expected even _less_ was for Dante to actually try to get the drop on him.

As in literally drop from the ceiling while yelling 'surprise, bitch!'

Naturally, Ryu easily dodged as Dante fell flat on his face, quickly shaking it off before leaping to his feet.

“Quite the greeting, Dante-s-why is your tunic crossed in the same manner as a corpse's?”

Confused, the devil hunter looked down at the robe-like garment Momiji had given him to sleep in.

“I, uh, I wanted to save her the trouble of putting it on me. Whaddya mean it's 'like a corpse?' ”

The Dragon Ninja chuckled a bit in reply, shaking his head before speaking.

“ _Bakayaro,_ you're supposed to fold it left over right, not right over left.”

Dante looked at the tunic again, shrugging as he started to untie the sash. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed Ryu quickly leaving the room.

“When you've changed, we've got more training to do,” Ryu called out to the cambion as he pulled on his clothes. Dante shrugged again as he dressed, not surprised that his half-baked attempt at an ambush failed. However, as Dante changed, it just hit him how there was now the faintest hint of affection to the way Ryu called him _'bakayaro,'_ like it was more of a playful nickname than it was an insult or declaration of how stupid he was.

“Bullshit. There's no way...”

“Dante-san! Don't be late!”

Snapped out of his thoughts, Dante quickly dressed, taking Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory with him as he ran out to meet up with the ninja.

 

“Alright, so why the hell are we in the middle of nowhere?”

Ryu perched on a nearby boulder, giving him a few extra feet over Dante as he looked down at the devil hunter. The only other thing aside from the seemingly endless meadow to the right was a densely packed forest, a single dirt road being their only way back to the Hayabusa village. It was the jingle of a bell that got the devil hunter's attention as Ryu held up a pair of small bells on a string.

“Your goal for your training today is going to be to take these bells from me,” he explained, threading the bells through one of the belts holding his suit together. “This exercise is meant to help a ninja develop their agility, but can also be used to develop their tracking and trapping skills. I'd suggest you shed those heavy weapons and that long coat of yours if you wish to keep up with me.”

 

With a shrug, Dante removed the harness holding Rebellion, as well as the holsters for Ebony and Ivory, before shrugging off his coat and removing his motorcycle chaps.

“Alright, Teach, anything else I need to ditch? My boots? Maybe my pants?”

At that last one, Dante grinned, chuckling as Ryu sighed in annoyance. He wouldn't bother correcting Dante about how to address him.

“Just...just try to catch me, alright?”

Before Dante could say anything else, Ryu dashed for the trees, the faint jingling audible as he moved. With barely a moment's hesitation, the cambion followed right after. Though he could easily catch up to Ryu with his Devil Trigger or even Quicksilver stopping time for him, Dante felt it'd be best to try and do this without relying on those abilities.

 

As expected, it didn't take long for Dante to lose track of the black-clad ninja.

“Shit! Where'd he go?”

As he looked around, trying to see something that might be the Dragon Ninja, he could have sworn he heard a faint jingle in the distance. The instant he heard it, the half-demon started running, trying to listen for it again. As he ran, however, something occurred to him: if he could sense demons with his innate abilities, then maybe he could pick up on non-demons too. It was probably five kinds of insane, but maybe he could try and track Ryu with that sixth sense of his. Slowing to a stop and shutting his eyes, Dante tried reaching out with his senses, attempting to pick up on something that wasn't more trees. Little by little, a picture began to come to him, almost like he had somehow switched to infrared or night vision. Then, he saw it, a flash of bright blue energy surrounded by a thick aura of dark green.

 

He finally found Ryu.

 

Letting his inner demon take control of the tracking part, Dante took off, initially trying to bulldoze a way through the trees before giving up and moving in a more appropriately ninja-ish fashion, leaping from branch to branch while using his demonic talons to help him keep from falling down. After some time, he finally heard it, the faint jingling of the bells. Ryu briefly glanced back, seeing Dante closing in on him, which prompted him to move faster. As both teacher and student raced through the trees, Dante's instincts led him to activate Doppelganger, which led to his clone racing over to Ryu's other side. Ultimately, with his copy flanking the ninja, Ryu was forced toward the edge of the treeline, with Dante and his double on either side. The instant the Dragon Ninja leapt out of the trees, Dante and his doppelganger were on him, ultimately leading to his copy grabbing Ryu from behind as Dante made a grab for the bells.

 

All three landed hard in the grass, the impact causing Dante's doppelganger to vanish. As Ryu got to his feet, he checked himself, surprised to see he didn't have the bells on him.

“Yo Teach! Looking for these?”

The ninja turned to see a grinning Dante holding the bells and jingling them, almost like he was taunting Ryu. With a chuckle, the Dragon Ninja approached him as Dante tossed the bells to him.

“I'm impressed, Dante-san. I didn't think you'd have the skill to catch me. Your stealth may not be the best, but it seems you're quite skilled at tracking.”

 

Dante shrugged as he pulled his jacket and chaps back on before grabbing his weapons.

“Yeah, well, you got my heritage to thank for that. Kinda hit me halfway through that I could track your energy, and holy hell is your energy strong!”

Ryu chuckled a bit.

“And you didn't even need me to tell you that. Come, we have more training to do.”

Just as the Dragon Ninja started walking back to the village, Dante was working on the last clasps on his coat, causing him to run after the ninja while working on getting his coat securely on.

 

As it turned out, the next part of training was something Dante was very familiar with: hand-to-hand combat.

“Last time we did this, you kicked my ass,” Dante commented as he took off both his coat and chaps again while looking over at Ryu.

“True, and I suppose I probably should have held back a bit rather than trying to completely take you down,” he replied. “Still, I won't make it easy for y-” The Dragon Ninja stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dante unzip and shrug off his shirt, the white-haired demon slayer flashing him a cocky grin.

 

“What? If we're gonna brawl, I can't be restricted, now can I?”

It was almost funny how hard Ryu was trying not to stare at his student's body.

“F-fair enough,” Ryu replied as he tried to shake off the odd feelings he had refused to acknowledge since the day he first caught sight of Dante's body by accident. He was just impressed by the muscle the white-haired brawler possessed. That had to be what it was, right?

“C'mon, Teach. You gonna fight me or take in the view?”

Snapped back to reality, Ryu took a fighting stance before rushing at Dante.

 

Unlike the first time they fought fist-to-fist, this time was more drawn out, their bodies and fists clashing as they brawled. Like before, Ryu was fast and able to use Dante's muscle against him. The half-demon's combat style was a kaleidoscope of various moves and techniques he picked up over the years combined with his instincts. Most were flashy, some were practical but all with their own place in his fighting style, from the capoeira-like spinning kick Dante used to get to his feet after Ryu floored him with a sweep kick to every punch he threw at the ninja. Oddly, some of the dodging techniques Dante used were clearly drawn from dance moves, with him even managing to grab Ryu by the hand and spin him aside at one point, as though Dante was dancing the tango. One thing was for sure: Dante somehow managed to inject style into everything he did. It wasn't until Ryu caught him and managed an Izuna Drop that the fight ended, the Dragon Ninja landing on top of Dante, pinning him down and staring him down.

 

“For a self-taught brawler, you're good,” Ryu said as he looked down at Dante, who responded with a cheeky grin.

“You got distracted, didn't you? Something was off about how you handled, Teach.”

“ _B-Bakayaro,_ I was just tired from our training earlier-!”

Ryu tensed up when he felt Dante cup his cheek in an unusually gentle manner to tilt the ninja's gaze back toward him, a hint of redness visible from the edge of his cloth mask as he blushed.

“Naah, you're turned on, if I'm readin' you right. Your eyes give it away. I know the signs. I've bedded plenty of people, and you're really showing it. For one thing, your eyes are darker than usual. Dilated pupils, the slightest hint of a blush from beneath your mask, even your breathing's giving it away.”

Ryu looked away, quickly running a mental check. His mask did feel rather oppressive at the moment, not to mention his breathing was off, but there was no way to check his eyes without a mirror. Again, he felt Dante tilt his head back toward him.

“Don't wanna fall for your own student? Can't say I blame ya. Here you are tryin' to teach me a few things about how to ninja and I'm busy eye-fucking you.”

 

Gritting his teeth, Ryu harshly shoved Dante back down before getting to his feet.

“Put your damn shirt back on! I think you're in the wrong mindset for training.”

Before Dante could stop him, Ryu took off, leaving him alone in the dojo. As Dante pulled his shirt, chaps and coat back on, he started to wonder if maybe he should lay off with the flirting. Last thing he wanted was to piss Ryu off.

“Naah, I think maybe I had him pegged and he's just being stubborn,” he told himself. “He'll either tell me to piss off or he'll eventually return it. Guess I'll just have to wait and see.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like the first day, Dante was abruptly flipped out of his bed by Ryu. What's more, just like that day, he was sound asleep before the tatami mat beneath his futon was flipped.

“Mmmh...issit time to get up already?”

Dante groggily looked up, his white hair disheveled and his eyes still glazed with sleep.

“Grab your weapons.”

The stern tone in Ryu's voice snapped him awake as he got up.

“Why? What's going on-”

“Don't ask, just do it. Now!”

Grumbling a bit, Dante got to his feet and grabbed Rebellion, Ebony and Ivory, turning to see Ryu running out of the room.

 

He soon saw why when he headed outside: demons were swarming the village, and Ryu, along with a blind man in white and the three young women he'd seen before, were all fighting off the oncoming horde.

“Alright, that's it. Time to end this,” Dante said. With a surge of energy, the white-haired man's form shifted to something far more monstrous. Black, leathery skin with fiery cracks coloring the joints and sternum replaced lightly tanned and scarred flesh, with shiny, iridescent red chitin replacing cotton cloth. Ryu instinctively turned to take down the new creature, only to be surprised when it charged into the horde, slashing and tearing them apart with Rebellion and its claws, not even sparing Ryu and his companions a second glance. Quickly shaking off the distraction, Ryu turned his attention to the other half of the horde, rallying his companions to aid him as he rushed in.

 

When the last of the demons fell, Ryu turned his attention to the demon wielding Rebellion. The demon looked back at him before shifting back to the form the ninja was more familiar with.

“Hell of a time to reveal what I am, huh? Yeah, I ain't all human,” Dante said as he spun his sword before slamming the point into the ground. “Before you ask, no, I'm not here to wreck shit. No, I'm not secretly evil. I didn't ask to be like this, I was literally born half-demon.”

“Dante, I-”

Ryu moved to speak to Dante, but the half-demon just raised a hand to stop him.

“No need, Teach. I'll get my shit and leave.”

As Dante turned to leave, he found his wrist had been grabbed. To his surprise, it was by the black-clad man.

“Dante-san...I'm not going to attack you. I do have questions, but so far, you've proven not to be a threat. Leave if you must, but know that you have a place here.”

Dante looked at Ryu in disbelief as the ninja slowly let go of him.

“Guess you mean in private, huh? Don't want your buddies here listening in, right?”

The Dragon Ninja nodded.

 

Later that day, after changing into his usual clothes and grabbing his weapons, Dante headed to a more secluded spot overlooking the village. He figured that his little display would probably scare others, so the safest option was to just give them space.

“Wish I knew how to get back home. Pretty sure I just fucked up royally with the guy,” Dante said to himself while looking out at the village. “Dunno why it bugs me so much.”

“ _Bakayaro,_ you're just going to run away?”

Dante jumped, turning to see a familiar black-clad figure drop down from a tree while holding a box wrapped in cloth in his free hand.

“Hey Teach. Guess you wanna ask those questions, huh?”

Dante could feel his inner demon practically rejoice at the fact that Ryu hadn't rejected him as he looked up at the ninja, trying to hide his true feelings. He chuckled a bit as the Dragon Ninja sat down next to him.

“That, and I was wondering where you went. I thought you wanted to keep training,” Ryu replied, undoing the cloth and revealing what lay within. “Momiji figured you'd want a snack, so she put together a bento box and wanted me to bring it to you.” The ninja pulled out a rice ball and offered it to the half-demon, who accepted it.

 

“Tell her I said thanks. Not sure anyone would want to see me, seein' how their leader's a demon slayer.”

After speaking, he took a bite of the rice ball. He didn't taste anything strange about it, just something different, more homemade.

“Your heritage doesn't seem to affect who you are much. Either that or you let it manifest in non-violent ways. You said you were born with that power?”

Dante turned to look at Ryu, who had pulled down his mask as he took a bite of a rice ball. It hit him that it was the first time he had ever seen the ninja's face.

“Yeah. Daddy Dearest gave it to me and my twin brother Vergil. They're both dead now, though, so I guess it didn't do them much good.”

“What happened to them?”

“Not sure what the fuck happened with Dad, but I had to kill Vergil. The bastard who killed Mom turned him into a puppet. I coulda saved him before it happened, but Vergil refused.”

 

As Dante bit into the rice ball again, he felt Ryu's gaze on him before he continued.

“Never knew Dad. I think he died when Vergil and I were little. Either that or he died before we were born. Mom told us stories about him. Guess she really loved him, since I can't remember having a single bad thing to say about him.”

“So it was forbidden love that led to your birth? That's...not what I expected, honestly.”

Ryu wiped away a rice grain from the corner of his mouth before he resumed speaking. “Ayane was conceived when her mother was violated by a _nukenin_ who became a demon...a _nukenin_ is a missing ninja, by the way. Anyway, I guess what I'm trying to say is that your heritage shouldn't affect who you are.”

 

“So are you gonna kill me or not?”

Ryu sighed and looked at Dante before lightly flicking his forehead with his forefinger.

“ _Bakayaro,_ don't you get it? You're not going to die. You may be half demon, but I've seen your human side more. You're infuriatingly arrogant, you never seem to take anything seriously and you never, ever stop flirting...but I can tell you're not evil. Something in my blood stirs when I'm near you, but I feel like it's not because of your heritage.”

 

Dante cocked his head slightly as he looked at Ryu.

“Something in your blood? Like what?”

After finishing off the rice ball by popping the remains in his mouth, Ryu pulled his mask back up and answered Dante.

“The Hayabusa clan carries the blood of a heavenly dragon in them. Throughout the generations, it continues to whisper to members of my family. It helps warn us of demons and Fiends, as well as guide us to a degree.”

“Heavenly dragon, eh? Guess that's how things work here, huh?”

Ryu's mask concealed the look of slight confusion on his face as he looked at Dante.

“I pretty much hopped to this world with a power I kinda stole from a demon I killed. Still tryin' to figure out how it works, so for all I know, it was a one-time thing. If it is, I think I'd wanna try and make the best of my time here and learn how to kick ass like you do.”

“And if you can still do it?”

Dante looked back at Ryu, his ice blue eyes meeting the ninja's gold-tinted green ones.

“Then I'll be sure to drop by regularly...provided you want me around.”

 

Ryu chuckled a bit as he moved the bento box aside, closing it before looking at Dante again.

“ _Bakayaro_ , I told you that there's always a place for you here. You may have demon blood in you, but your soul is clearly pure. I've heard nothing but good things from the people you meet here. Hiroto caught me last night and said he hoped to have you visit his stand again. Momiji hasn't had anything to complain about in regards to how you act. If anything, I think she likes how you constantly make jokes. And...”

Ryu trailed off as he looked away, silently grateful he decided to pull his mask up when he finished with his _onigiri_ as it helped to hide his blush.

 

“You're hot for your student, huh? I knew there was a pervert deep down inside,” the white-haired man said with a chuckle. His laugh faded when he noticed Ryu's eyes slip shut, the faintest hint of movement betraying his embarrassment. “Oh...oh shit. You really _are_ interested, aren't you?”

“...I...it has nothing to do with the fact that we're both men, Dante-san. This isn't a new feeling for me. It's just that...”

Again, Ryu trailed off, fighting the urge to bury his face in his hands as Dante studied him. The Dragon Ninja's thoughts were scattered as he tried his hardest to regain his composure, his instincts screaming at him to try and pull it together. His hands shook slightly as he resisted the desire to hide his face in shame and embarrassment.

 

“You've never been in love before, have you?”

The Dragon Ninja shook his head, still blushing. Ryu let out a tiny noise of surprise when he felt Dante turn his face so the two were looking at each other. Despite his best efforts to remain stoic, there was a clear softness in Ryu's eyes, the faintest hint of a blush visible from the edge of his mask and no doubt several other subtle hints of a newfound vulnerability the Dragon Ninja was failing to hide.

“Hey, love tends to make _everyone_ into stammering morons. You do stupid shit in order to impress whoever you're into or try to play it cool. You really think I was just fuckin' with you when I kept tossing those comments your way? I wasn't. C'mon, quit hiding behind that mask of yours. Lemme see your face.”

 

Slowly, the ninja raised his hand, clearly intending on pulling his mask down but, through his reluctance, betrayed his fear of exposing his vulnerability. As he struggled to reveal his face, he felt Dante do it for him, pulling down the cloth barrier that separated them, finally laying bare his true feelings. Ryu's face reddened even more when he felt Dante's thumb trace his lips, his heart racing.

“There we go. I knew you were into me. Guess it took you a while to admit it, huh?”

The half-demon chuckled when Ryu turned his gaze away from Dante's, still blushing.

 

“ _B-Bakayaro..._ why do you-mmh!”

He was abruptly cut off by Dante pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to his lips, giving the ninja plenty of time to withdraw, to push him away, but he never did. Though Ryu initially froze, he slowly relaxed, his green eyes slipping shut as he let his student, the half-demon who somehow managed to break down his defenses, deepen the kiss slightly. When Ryu did break the kiss, he did something that caught Dante off-guard: he suddenly climbed onto Dante's lap, straddling him before roughly kissing the devil hunter, a faint tremor running through the ninja's body as he finally stopped trying to stay stoic and distant. He didn't even flinch when he felt Dante's hand slip beneath his hood, pushing it back to expose Ryu's long brown hair.

 

“Heh...you gotta stay in control, huh? Damn, you're light.”

Dante chuckled a bit when Ryu pulled away briefly to catch his breath. “I ain't complaining. Hell, it's pretty nice. You catch on qu-”

“Shut up, _bakayaro_ ,” Ryu replied before kissing him again, giving into the burning desire within as Dante lay back on the grass, taking the ninja with him. As his ponytail draped over his shoulder, Ryu shivered a bit as he deepened the kiss again, feeling Dante's hands slide down his body, caressing him over the black suit he wore. There was no going back, no refusing how he felt, and Ryu knew that.

 

Perhaps that's what frightened him the most.

 

“Consider yourself lucky that this Dragon is sharing his heart with you,” Ryu said, still trying to retain some sense of decorum. Still, everything about his body language betrayed the fact that he loved the way Dante looked underneath him, with the way the half-demon's lips were slightly parted and glistened slightly as he smiled lazily, his icy blue eyes darkened with lust as he gazed up at the ninja with an undeniable desire. Still, the ninja wasn't going to submit completely.

 

“Heh, well, you're about to see what this demon's gonna do if you keep it up, Teach,” Dante teased before being silenced with another kiss. His inner demon was practically purring with satisfaction as they started to make out beneath the tree, Ryu's clumsiness quickly disappearing as he learned just how to kiss Dante. Soft breaths, barely suppressed groans and the occasional wandering hand accompanied the heated kisses they shared. At the moment, they weren't teacher and student, demon slayer and half-demon or even a disciplined ninja and an instinct-prone brawler. They were simply two men, their differences complimenting each other perfectly, with Ryu's tightly toned, gymnast-like build offset by Dante's more muscular, boxer-like body being just one of the many beautiful opposites they showed.

 

After a while, they reluctantly stopped, Ryu climbing off of Dante as he pulled his hood and mask back up, all while the white-haired man picked up the bento box.

“She wouldn't mind if I saved this for later, right?”

Ryu shook his head in reply as he reached under his hood to smooth his hair before taking a deep breath to try and regain some of his composure.

“No. Momiji made it for you.”

“I'll be sure to thank her. Wanna walk back with me or would that be too suspicious?”

“Not sure you'd be able to keep up with me,” Ryu teased as Dante grinned.

“Try me, Ninja Man.”

For once, Ryu didn't mind Dante's nicknames. It was certainly rather fun leading the brawler on a bit of a chase, if only to see him struggle with the detritus.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next thing Dante knew, he had been spending weeks, almost months in the dimension he found himself in, the mutual attraction between him and the Dragon Ninja pushing him to put more effort into learning the art of the shinobi. Meanwhile, in between lessons and bouts of demon slaying, plenty of stolen kisses were shared between them in secret, some more heated than others. Those who knew Ryu well could tell something was different about the stoic demon slayer, as he unconsciously gave off countless tiny, subtle signals that hinted at those changes, from the way his steely emerald eyes softened ever so slightly whenever he looked at Dante to the way he relaxed a little whenever he felt the taller man rest a hand on his shoulder. Despite his best attempts to conceal the genuine happiness he felt around the half-demon, Ryu couldn't hide every single tiny movement he made.

 

“I noticed the way you've been acting lately,” Dante said with a chuckle as he and Ryu took a short break from training. “Guess you're really happy about being mine, huh?”

“That, and I appreciate how you haven't said anything about our relationship. I'd rather have as few people as possible know about us,” the ninja replied, his eyes softening slightly as he looked at Dante.

“Man, I wish I could bring you to my world, Ryu,” Dante admitted as he leaned back, staring at the sky. “Show you everything I'm familiar with, take you around to some of my favorite places, introduce you to my friends.”

The ninja chuckled a bit, clearly thinking a bit.

“Well, for all we know, you _can_ share your power, you just don't know how. What made you decide to jump here anyway?”

 

Dante shrugged.

“Impulse, I guess. Somehow, I felt like I had to try it out and I wound up here. Dunno why here exactly, but still.”

“Have any regrets?”

Dante turned to the ninja and chuckled.

“Naah. Pretty happy with the way things are. You?”

“Same here.”

As they were alone, the ninja and devil hunter were sitting together far closer than they would be if they had company. Ryu was caught off-guard when Dante pulled him closer, but didn't resist or try to pull away, instead resting his head on the half-demon's shoulder.

 

“Tell me if you get wanderlust or if you think you can leave this world...I'd want to sleep with you at least once before you go,” Ryu admitted as he looked up at Dante, who looked down at him.

“What brought that on? You feel like I'm gonna ditch ya first chance I get?”

Ryu looked away as the half-demon gently patted his shoulder. “Hey, there's no way I'm gonna leave you without sayin' anything. Besides, one of the perks about bein' into polyamory is if there's distance, even my partners can be happy.”

 

The ninja blinked and looked at him.

“What?”

“Ryu, I'm serious dude, if you get lonely waitin' for me to get back, don't feel bad for a second if you fall for someone else. All I ask is that you don't forget me and, if ya do, you introduce me to 'em.”

Ryu pulled away, a bit anxious, though he didn't show it.

“I...I'm not sure if I could do that...it doesn't feel right.”

“Why do you think I said 'if?' I'm honestly kind of a greedy guy: if I see someone hot, chances are I'm gonna want at least one roll in the hay with 'em. At the same time, there's no way I'm gonna be a total dick about it. They're still people. They got feelings and wants too. Don't think this means I'm ever gonna forget you, Ryu. It's just...well, if you think about it, heh, I guess people like me tend to have way too much desire for just one person.”

 

The ninja was silent for a few moments before he spoke.

“You...you're not ending it, are you?”

“No way, man. We're still gonna be a thing. If I can, I'll introduce you to anybody else I run into. Hell, maybe you'll wind up fallin' for them too. If you do wanna end it though, I'll understand. It ain't for everyone. I won't stop y-”

“ _Bakayaro,_ I'm not giving up. It's just...”

Ryu trailed off as he tried to gather his scattered thoughts, unable to fight the anxiety welling up inside of him. Just when it seemed he was going to finally crack and show how he truly felt, Dante took his hands and tenderly kissed his knuckles.

“Hey, it's not easy, I know. I figured I'd come out about this now rather than springing it on ya. Like I said, you can do the same thing too if you want. If you don't think you can handle it, I'll just hafta visit you more often. Like I said, I'll introduce you to anyone I feel like adding. Same goes for them. Just do the same for me if you decide to do it too and we'll be fine.”

 

A part of the ninja wanted to just break down and cry. This was the first time he'd ever been serious about anyone, so to hear that he wouldn't be enough hurt. Still, he remained stoic, drawing in a deep breath as he worked on getting his feelings under control again.

“Ryu...you mean so much to me-”

“But I'm not enough for you...”

Another deep breath. Ryu could feel his throat tighten up as he kept suppressing the emotions welling up inside.

 

“No! Ryu, baby, no...”

Dante gripped the Dragon Ninja by the shoulders, forcing their eyes to meet.

“That's not it at all...like I said, you're _not_ gonna be kept outta the loop. You're gonna meet everyone I decide to hook up with. Same thing goes for them. It's...well, think of it like this: you can't have a constellation with just two stars. There's gotta be other stars to make one. The lines can be drawn any way you want, but the fact is you have 'em all together to make a constellation. You understand?”

 

Ryu looked away, drawing in another deep breath as he tried to calm down, tried to think logically.

“...I...think I understand. You're saying that you can't truly be happy with only me. Your heart...it can't be restricted to just one person. Why, I don't know, and I guess you don't know either. It would be wrong to force you to focus on just me, as it would be denying who you are. Maybe I got it wrong, but if this will make you happy, then I'll do what I can to make you happy, Dante.”

 

Dante responded by pulling the shorter man closer, his forehead touching the ninja's forehead guard.

“Ryu, baby, there's only ever gonna be one of you...I promise, I won't ever forget about you. We're literally from two different worlds, so I figured maybe you'd get lonely without me. If you find someone else you want, then go for it. Next time I drop by, I wanna meet 'em, I wanna know who's keeping my dragon happy when I'm not around. Don't ever think I'm betraying you, okay?”

 

Silence, then Ryu spoke.

“ _Bakayaro..._ don't you ever scare me like that again.”

Dante chuckled and pulled the ninja onto his lap.

“I promise, baby. C'mon, I hate seeing you sad,” he said as he tilted Ryu's head toward him, their eyes meeting. “If I could, I'd let you visit me whenever you want, I promise, baby.”

As he took Ryu's hand in his own, the Dragon Ninja could feel an unnatural warmth flow into him, coalescing in his chest before fading. Green eyes met blue as Ryu looked up at his student, his lover.

“...I think maybe you just did, Dante.”

 

Dante looked confused at what he said.

“Whaddya mean?”

“When you held my hand, I felt something enter me. Something tells me that you shared your gift with me. It's instinctive, but it's there.”

The cambion smiled.

“Hey, if that's true, then you can visit me whenever you want. I can show you all the things I said I wanted to.”

 

With a hidden smile, Ryu gently squeezed Dante's hand as they continued to rest, the storm within him subsiding.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

As expected, Dante eventually felt the desire to explore other worlds, and just like he promised, he would make sure to leave Ryu a pleasant memory to help keep him from going crazy without the half-demon. It was that which led to the two of them finding a surprisingly well-cared-for shack near an old, abandoned shrine. The second the door was closed, Ryu pinned Dante down to the futon, nearly ripping off his hood and mask before pulling him into a harsh, possessive kiss, one that his white-haired lover was happy to return. As the intense kiss deepened, the Dragon Ninja left a large hickey on Dante's neck, causing him to groan, instinctively digging his fingers into the flesh of his smaller lover's rear as he let Ryu leave his mark.

 

“Ohhh fuck, baby...I love it rough,” he said as Ryu kissed him again, nipping his lips while unconsciously grinding against Dante.

“If you're going to fool around, I'm going to make sure you never forget me,” the ninja replied, gasping as he felt the half-demon press him closer, their bulges rubbing against each other, the friction driving the shorter male wild. With shaking hands, Ryu undressed quickly, exposing scarred skin and the body he knew his student desperately wanted to see for so long. Dante nearly tore off his own clothes as he too stripped before kissing Ryu again, finally feeling his lover's bare skin against his own as their aching cocks rubbed against each other, the shorter male leaving as many hickeys and love bites as he could before Dante returned the favor.

 

It was absolutely breathtaking to see the normally stoic, composed shinobi surrender entirely to the burning desire they shared, from the way his normally cold, steely green eyes were glazed with lust, his face crimson with a deep red blush as his lips parted to the lewd, wanton sounds he let out as Dante indulged in his body.

“God, you look so slutty right now, baby,” Dante purred as he stroked Ryu's cock while decorating his neck with hickeys. “I _love_ this side of you! Trust me, I'm gonna make damn sure you never forget me...I'll stain you with my sin.”

Ryu tensed up the second he felt the half-demon's lips wrap around his cock, a lustful gasp escaping him as he watched Dante suck him off, leaving him completely helpless as he felt the white-haired man's tongue effortlessly coil around his shaft, bringing wave after wave of pleasure crashing down upon him. Shame stained his face red as he quickly hit his limit, biting back a moan as he felt the cambion swallow his load.

 

Ryu could see a devilish glint in Dante's eyes as he looked up at the flustered shinobi, the half-demon's seductive chuckle as he licked his lips turning the ninja on all over again.

“What's wrong? Not happy you didn't last long? Don't worry, it just means I'm that good at giving head.”

The ninja covered his face with his hands, his blush already reaching his ears, guilt and disgust creeping in as the afterglow faded.

“I'm normally much better than this...how am I so weak to you? Even my body submits...”

Dante chuckled and gently moved the shorter man's hands away from his face before giving him a slow, deep kiss that tasted of the Dragon Ninja's spilled seed.

“Quit kickin' yourself, baby. Virgins always pop early. The more we do this, the longer you'll last. Besides, I don't wanna see you restrain yourself right now. I love when my partner's losin' their cool. It tells me they're feelin' _really_ good. For now, ditch all of this emotion suppressing crap and just go nuts.”

 

After a few moments, Dante got exactly what he asked for as Ryu managed to pin the brawny half-demon underneath him, a fierce desire in his eyes as he started to try and get the white-haired man to crack just as he had, licking and sucking on his cock as best he could. His earnest clumsiness was welcome, a clear sign that the ninja was trying his hardest to match the more experienced devil hunter. Ryu was very clearly new to all of this, especially the sex, but he was catching on quick. Obscene wet sucking sounds could be heard as the shinobi thoroughly licked and sucked, trying to hit every last sweet spot he could possibly think of as he explored Dante's erection. The instant he felt the cambion start playing with him, from rubbing his taint to fingering his hole, the ninja let out muffled cries as he continued to work over the twitching, dripping cock in front of him. As expected, he couldn't bring himself to swallow, Dante's cum spilling out down the shaft, splattering onto Ryu's face and dripping onto the futon. Still, not even a peep from the older man.

 

“Heh, for a first-timer, you're really good. Tryin' to make me scream? Good effort, baby, but it ain't good enough,” Dante commented as Ryu looked at the white-haired man over his shoulder.

“...I suppose I'll have to concede to you, then. Clearly, this is where you are the teacher.”

Wiping off the remains of the half-demon's seed, the brunet turned to see Dante fumble around in his pants pockets for something. He cocked an eyebrow when he noticed it was a small bottle.

“Dante, what's in that bottle?”

“Lube. Don't wanna hurt ya.”

Ryu stared at the half-demon in disbelief upon hearing that, all while Dante casually lubed up his fingers like it was nothing.

“...Not that I'm complaining, but why the hell do you carry around a bottle of lube?”

With a mischievous grin, Dante started to finger the shinobi's hole, slicking him up as Ryu was floored by a new surge of pleasure.

“Never know when I'm gonna get the chance to fuck a hot piece of ass, baby,” he replied, chuckling as he made sure to get the smaller male carefully lubed up, loving the way the shinobi trembled and gasped, unconsciously pressing into Dante's hand as he indulged. Once satisfied that Ryu was ready, he pulled out his fingers and adjusted the brunet's posture, making sure they were face to face as he teased the Dragon Ninja a little.

“You ready for me, baby?”

 

Ryu nodded. He felt like a wanton bitch in heat. Dante's careful preparation of his hole left him desperate for more.

“Quit holding back, Dante. Stick it in already...”

The brown-haired shinobi could feel the half-demon's cock tease his hole before pushing inside slowly, Ryu gasping as he felt his white-haired lover fill him, the slight, sweet burn of being stretched by something so thick making him shiver, his cock twitching with every dull throb. It was only when he felt Dante's balls against his ass that he realized the larger male was fully sheathed inside of him.

 

“How's it feel, Ryu?”

The ninja lifted himself up slightly and lightly placed his hand over his abdomen, a pensive look on his face.

“...So this is what they experience,” he mused, confusing Dante a bit.

“Whaddya mean?”

Ryu chuckled a bit.

“Hell of a time for it to hit, isn't it? This is supposed to be about us and here I am realizing I'm getting some sense of what women must feel during this act.”

“You see yourself as a girl or somethin'? If ya do, sorry I've been treatin' you like a guy.”

The Dragon Ninja blinked as he looked at Dante, who seemed to be concerned.

“No, it's not that at all, but it's good to know you'd respect me if I was. I guess sometimes I take the phrase 'take a walk in another's shoes' a bit too seriously. Heh, I guess it just hit me that you're literally inside me and then that's where my thoughts went-”

He was caught off-guard when Dante kissed him, but he quickly returned it, lying back down as he embraced the older man.

“God you're adorable, Ryu. You keep that up and it'll be hard for me to leave,” Dante chuckled before he started to thrust.

 

Ryu flinched, gritting his teeth as a barely suppressed moan escaped him as the first thrust sent a wave of pleasure through him, instinctively trying to suppress his emotions. Still, the way he threw his arms and legs around Dante made it clear he was enjoying it.

“You're suppressing again,” Dante gently scolded before hitting Ryu with a sudden surge of pleasure through an abrupt thrust. In response, Ryu gasped, his nails digging into Dante's back as everything tensed. “Keep doing that and I'll just wanna make you scream, baby.”

Ryu finally managed to reply through suppressed cries of pleasure, his face red.

“Y-you'll have to really try to make me crack-gah!”

Another sudden thrust, another surge of pleasure. Dante grinned as he nipped the shinobi's neck before managing to strike the shorter man's prostate.

 

That did it. Ryu let out what had to be one of the sluttiest moans Dante had ever heard as finally, _finally_ , his beloved teacher began to break, to give into the pleasure his student brought him.

“That's it...stop hiding it, baby boy,” Dante purred as he left yet another hickey on Ryu's throat. “Scream all you want. Nobody can hear us but us.”

 

And scream he did.

 

Ryu was absolutely _beautiful_ when he surrendered. With his brown hair spreading out around him, his face was red, his glistening lips parted as he panted and moaned, gasping with every hard thrust Dante gave him. Gradually, his ability to think faded as he fell deeper and deeper into the wonderful sin they committed, pleasure robbing the ninja of his ability to reason. This was shown by the way his lustful pleas of 'more!' and 'harder!' shifted from English to Japanese, the half-demon's ears being filled with desperate cries of _'motto!'_ and _'hayaku!'_ in between lewd moans, his skin glistening with sweat as he trembled with every thrust.

“Holy shit! I fucked the English right outta you, huh?”

Dante couldn't help but laugh a little at this discovery, all while Ryu continued to scream and babble in Japanese, clearly drowning in ecstasy as he desperately clawed at Dante's back, operating on pure instinct as more and more pleasure filled his body.

 

It didn't take long for Ryu's Japanese pleas to shift as he clung to Dante, the ninja now repeating ' _iku!'_ over and over until ropes of thick white semen shot from his twitching erection, a lustful cry of _'iku wa yo!'_ heralding Ryu's orgasm as his load splattered onto his abs. A few more harsh thrusts and Dante let out a primal growl, flooding the shorter man with his seed before quickly pulling out and flopping next to him, exhausted. As Ryu slowly came down from the brief white-out he experienced with his climax, his thoughts slowly returned to him.

“T-that was...I just...You were...”

Ryu was at a loss for words as he tried to verbalize his thoughts.

“Hope you liked it, baby. I'll be happy to do it again next time I drop by,” Dante purred as he gently caressed the ninja's cheek while taking in the sight of his lover.

“I-I did...did I say anything strange when I came?”

Ryu slowly turned his head toward his white-haired lover as he looked at Dante, who looked up at the ceiling in thought.

“When I fucked you so hard you lost the ability to speak English, you were saying shit like 'mole-toe' or something like that. Yeah, 'mole-toe' and...'hayaku?' That's what it sounded like. You also said something like 'eek-ooh wa yo' when you blew your load. Why?”

It was hilarious when Ryu groaned and hid his face in his hands, his ears turning pink.

 

“Dude, what's wrong?”

“ _'Iku wa yo'_ roughly translates to 'I'm going to heaven.' That's not the problem, though. It's too feminine,” Ryu explained, still hiding his face.

“S'not the weirdest thing I've heard someone say when they cum. What's the big deal?”

Ryu finally withdrew his hands, still beet red as he looked at Dante.

“That's not the right Japanese for someone like me!”

Dante chuckled again before stroking Ryu's cheek again.

“If it helps, once I fucked a guy who accidentally called me his dog's name. You could have said something like that. Like, say, your dad's name.”

 

The ninja was utterly dumbfounded as he looked at Dante as the white-haired man tried to keep from laughing as he tried again to reassure his lover.

“You wanna hear something _really_ embarrassing? Once, when I was fucking someone, I accidentally called my twin's name. Boy was that a bitch to explain.”

Ryu stared at Dante in disbelief.

“...Did...did you actually fuck your own twin?”

“No, but for some reason I kept having wet dreams about the guy. It was weird and creepy. Makes me wonder if I'm crazier than I think.”

“...I guess it's just an example of brains being weird,” Ryu mused.

“Kinda like how you found yourself realizing you were getting a taste of what girls get when getting wrecked?”

Normally, Ryu would have smacked Dante for his comment, but since he had been given two incredible orgasms, he settled for shaking his head.

“How the hell did this happen?”

Dante snorted and laughed. There was something legitimately hilarious about how utterly done Ryu was with him. He only laughed more when he got a chuckle out of the brunet.

 

Eventually, exhaustion got the better of them as they fell asleep by each other's side.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Ryu woke up, in addition to feeling sore and sticky, he could feel a hard, warm weight against him. A muscular arm draped over his body accompanied by soft snoring and a very familiar feeling against his rear only served to remind the ninja that the previous night had in fact happened. Shifting slightly, Dante stirred, waking up.

“Mmmmh...mornin' babe,” he said to the brunet, a smile on his lips as he woke up.

“Good morning, Dante,” Ryu replied, rolling over to face him. “I take it you slept well?”

“Like a fuckin' log. Doesn't hurt that I had a sexy little thing sleepin' next to me,” he replied with a chuckle. “How about another round before I go?”

“About that...why did you stay the night?”

Ryu propped himself up on his arm as he looked at Dante, the white-haired man sitting up to yawn and stretch.

“I don't like ditching my partners right after a hook-up or while they're out cold. It seems rude to me, like you're saying 'thanks for the fuck, but you're just a warm hole I needed to get my rocks off.' I like making my partners feel like I appreciate them for more than that, and trust me, I do. Even if it's just to thank 'em for a fun night, it makes me feel like I'm treating them as more than just a fuckhole. They sure as hell seem to appreciate it.”

 

Ryu chuckled as he got to his feet.

“How thoughtful of you. Help me clean this place up. Clearly, someone used this cabin before us, so the least we should do is make sure things are close to how they were when they left.”

 

Fortunately, cleaning the futon and blankets was a simple enough task. After they were dry, Ryu set them back up how they were before they arrived. Fully dressed, the two men bade each other a fond farewell, with Ryu silently hoping to see the white-haired devil hunter again some day.

 

The walk back to the village gave the Dragon Ninja time to recover. By the time he arrived at his home, the pain had faded to a slight, dull, throbbing ache, a reminder of the night he had.

 

While the marks Dante left on him would inevitably fade over time, the memory wouldn't. For once, the Dragon Ninja was happy to have fallen to someone...and to have fallen _for_ someone.


	3. Derecho(Jetstream Sam x Dante)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a thunderstorm rolls into Denver, a devastating wind comes with it, one which takes a single soul away.

After a brief rest at his shop, Dante decided to try another dimensional jump. He spent his short break contemplating just how the fuck he managed to jump to Ryu's world. Ultimately though, he had nothing, so there was really only one thing he could do: experiment. So far, the only idea he had was that it had something to do with his thoughts. With that, Dante tried to focus on something, anything that might have had relevance to how he initially jumped.

 

As expected, his thoughts inevitably wandered to a much more carnal place.

 

It was when he found himself considering the ethnicity of his currently desired partner that he felt the now familiar pull of his dimension hopping ability. The last thought he had before being overwhelmed by the jump was that perhaps his jumping ability related to his whims.

 

~~~

 

Dante found himself inside of an office building, where he spotted a man walking toward one of the elevators. Turning back, he could see a huge cloud of smoke outside of the large glass doors. Still, the man seemed to be more interesting than the chaos brewing outside, so he quickly made his way over to him.

 

The other man was clad in a futuristic suit with a rubbery quality to it, the main suit being more flexible than the hard rubber-looking armor plates. His ears were covered by a black mechanical array that ran along his jawline. Mounted on his left hip was what resembled a katana sheath with a section resembling a rifle's trigger and magazine, the sheath itself raised on a small mechanical arm, meaning it likely could be moved. The man's right arm didn't fit the lightly-colored suit, looking black and bulky with red accents. What interested Dante was what he could see of the man's head. He had a messy, black or dark-brown ponytail that, judging by its size, meant his hair was probably long enough to go down to his mid back, a thin, dark mustache and a beard thicker than Dante's, albeit not by much.

 

From what he could tell, the guy was a looker, just his type too. Putting his thumb and forefinger into his mouth, Dante whistled to get the guy's attention. As soon as he turned, to face him, Dante could see a scar running over the man's left eye and stopping at his lip. Somehow, Dante suspected that perhaps the guy was of Brazilian descent, exactly what he felt like having for a partner.

“You need somethin' from me, Snowball?”

 

The Portuguese accent proved his suspicions to be correct, bringing a grin to Dante's lips.

“Depends on whether or not you can give me what I'm lookin' for,” he replied, approaching him with a swagger in his step. “Currently in the mood for some Brazilian, if you know what I mean.”

The dark-haired man snorted before laughing.

“Smooth talker, eh? Guess your tongue's as silver as your hair, huh? If you're lookin' to dance, you may wanna wait. I got a job to do.”

 

Taking the bait, Dante smirked as he took a couple steps closer.

“Depends on the dance, hot stuff. Me personally, I'm hopin' for things to get real dirty real quick between us. 'Course, that's only if you're up for it.”

After pressing the call button for the elevator, the cyborg smirked as he looked at Dante.

“Dirty dancing, huh? Better make it good, Snowball,” he taunted as the elevator arrived, opening its doors as he walked inside. He wasn't surprised when Dante followed.

“Samuel Rodrigues. That's so you know what name to scream,” he teased, letting out a small gasp as Dante shoved him against the elevator wall, his warm, molasses-brown eyes meeting the cold, icy blue of Dante's, eyes that were only cold in color, as they shined with a warm gleam that betrayed the dimension-hopping cambion's lust.

“Dante Sparda. That's so _you_ know what to scream, Sam,” he purred, his warm breath bringing the faintest hint of a blush to Sam's face, even as he smirked.

“Well then, show me a good time, Dante,” Sam replied, mere inches separating their lips, a husky quality slipping into his voice as his eyes darkened.

 

The Brazilian swordsman soon found himself locked in a lustful, surprisingly hot kiss with the white-haired intruder, the hard plastic cup protecting his groin pressing against him just right as he felt Dante's hips roll, slowly growing hard at the muted yet, surprisingly, welcome pressure. Sam groaned a little as he felt Dante grip his bulky thigh, lifting it up as they made out. The ding of the elevator reaching Sam's floor forced them to stop, the cyborg gently pushing Dante back before walking out, trying to avoid making it clear he had gotten hard.

“You're pretty good. Heh, never thought I'd find myself gettin' all hot and bothered like this, but I guess I just never found the right person 'till now.”

Sam tried to straighten himself up a little, trying to make it less obvious that he had been making out with someone before drawing in a deep breath, trying to kill his boner with the unsexiest thoughts he could muster.

 

“Alright Snowball, wait here. I'll be back once I'm done doing my job. Then, we can pick up where we left off.”

Dante smirked as he leaned against the wall, watching as the Brazilian mercenary walked inside.

 

~~~

 

“Well it's about fuckin' time you showed up! Monsoon said you'd be comin' by to give me an update on how things with Jack are progressin'. The boss is gettin' mighty sick of us not sayin' a fuckin' thing!”

Sam shrugged as Sundowner looked down at him from the catwalk in the server room.

“Sorry Boss, got a bit distracted on the way up. Yeah, Monsoon's keeping him busy. He's doin' the whole red phosphorous smoke grenade thing last I saw.”

A part of Sam was utterly sickened by what they were doing. He knew what was in the so-called 'server room,' but he felt too broken to truly care. Armstrong had seen to that when he severed his arm. Deep down, the Brazilian wanted out, but his contract would only end if the company folded or if he died.

 

“So...we got an escape plan for the 'merchandise' if things go South?”

The bald, machete-wielding cyborg shrugged as he paced on the catwalk.

“Not mah department, Sam. Techs said they got a back-up plan that doesn't involve just dumpin' all these brains while we get the fuck outta Dodge, somethin' about some kinda new-fangled preservation device, I dunno.”

“You know, if you'd just let me deal with Jack-” Sam found himself cut off by Sundowner before he could finish his sentence.

“After hearin' how badly he fucked up Mistral, I've been wantin' to get a little payback. She was a stone-cold bitch but hoo boy, that rack of her was more than enough to make up for it, not to mention how fuckin' _deadly_ she was with those knives of hers,” he replied with a grim chuckle. “Anyway, y'all just sit tight and wait. If somethin' happens to me, then he's all yers.”

With that, he walked off, leaving Sam alone as he merely shrugged and turned to leave.

“You're the boss,” he said as he started walking. However, as he approached the door, he heard footsteps approach him from behind one of the server pillars.

 

“So this is a brain room, huh? The hell's your company even doing?”

Sam didn't respond until he and Dante left the server room.

“Manufacturing child soldiers for the sake of starting a war. S'not like I can do anything about it.”

When he turned to face Dante, he could see that the white-haired man had a grim look on his face.

“Look, Dante, I made a really stupid mistake two years ago when I tried to go up against the guy who's funding this whole operation and lost my arm and my freedom because of it. Ideals have no place on the battlefield, I learned. Only way I can get out of this bullshit contract is if I die or if the company folds...”

 

“Then we'll just fake your death,” Dante replied simply as Sam looked at him like he grew a second head.

“Are you fucking crazy?! It won't work!”

“Hey, if you get hurt badly enough to pass out or whatever and I'm there to swoop in and save you once the witnesses are gone, plus there's someone who can reliably say 'hey, I saw Sam die,' then you'll get off scot-free. Besides, I got quite a few tricks that'll help sell it.”

Sam groaned and mumbled something in Portuguese.

“Snowball, why the fuck do you wanna help me?”

“Well, number one, you're hot as hell, so maybe this'll help us get closer and number two, I _really_ want to tear down a company that's making fucking child soldiers.”

 

Sam sighed, then shrugged.

“Alright, fuck it. I'm game. What's the plan?”

 

~~~

 

Almost a day later, the two men found themselves in the Badlands, a metallic lupine quietly sitting several feet away and listening to them as they made sure their plan was set.

“Alright, so...when your buddy, this 'Jack' guy shows up, you're gonna fight him. Throw the fight after a little while so it looks like you just got tired and gave him an opening. Then, when you fall and he ditches your ass, I'll swoop in and fix you up. Don't worry, I got plenty of shit that'll take care of ya. I hardly ever use it myself since most of the time, I don't really need it. It's always nice to have a couple back-up plans, though,” Dante said with a chuckle.

“Right. I already took care of the rest. Blade Wolf'll be the one to carry both my blade and my 'last' words. Jack may be self-taught, but I swear to God, he is a fucking _beast_ with that sword of his. If anyone's gonna beat Armstrong, it's gotta be him.”

 

As Sam finished speaking, the robotic wolf made his presence known as he approached the two men.

 

“And there he is...hey there, Wolfy,” Sam greeted with a smile as he knelt down to the AI's level while Dante quietly watched.

“Sam, I have given Raiden your location. I cannot understand why he would seek you out.”

“Ehh, it's a human thing, Wolfy. Since you're here, I wanna record a message.”

The AI nodded its canine head, not paying attention to Dante.

“Shall I begin recording?”

Sam glanced back at Dante, who nodded.

“Yeah, tell me when you start.”

“Begin recording,” replied the lupine. After drawing in a deep breath, Sam spoke.

 

“Heh...two years I've been working towards this...and on the last day, Blondie has me doubting the whole thing. We'll leave it up to fate then, shall we Wolfy? A duel to the death, may the best man win. I cut him down, and that's that. Back to our regularly scheduled international incident. But if he beats me...if I die here...the lock on my blade will disable after a couple hours. What happens after that...is up to you, Wolfy.”

 

Another deep breath, then Sam placed his hand on the robot's head.

“That's it, Wolfy. My last will and testament,” he said with a grim chuckle as a Harley pulled up. Dante used his Quicksilver to move to a more secluded spot so he could watch what unfolded next. So far, it seemed that everything was going according to plan. Fortunately for him, Sam didn't even react to him suddenly vanishing.

 

It was when he heard Blade Wolf say 'he is dead,' that Dante started to worry. As soon as the mechanical beast and his owner left, the cambion quickly raced over to Sam's side, checking him for any signs of life.

“Shit!”

Barely detecting a heartbeat, Dante quickly pulled out a large Vital Star and crushed it over the wound in Sam's gut. As the dust from the shattered stone fell into the wound, it began to glow and, just as suddenly as Sam had fallen, he let out an agonized breath as he came to, instinctively clinging to Dante as he revived.

“D-Dante! W-what the fuck happened?!”

“Guess he went too far with you, huh?”  
Sam glanced down at the wound Raiden had left, finding it was closing up. Dante continued to speak as he cut into his hand, dripping his blood into the wound to help it heal faster.

“You didn't throw the match, did you?”

 

Sam shook his head.

“Nope. My pride wouldn't let me.”

The white-haired man chuckled grimly in reply.

“Well, guess you're free now, huh?”

Slowly, Sam got to his feet, Dante helping him up as they looked toward the road.

“I wanna see Armstrong die. Thing is, we're kinda fucked without transport.”

“Maybe not. I got a few tricks that'll help us.”

 

There was a surge of energy and electricity as Sam turned to see what had happened to Dante.

“What the fuck?!”

“Easy there, Sam, it's just me,” the creature replied, an inhuman, electronic quality to its voice as it looked at Sam. “Guess I shoulda told you I'm half demon...it's possible where I come from.”

“Half demon? You sure that's not some super convincing cybernetics or something?”

“...I changed in like half a second and grew two feet. Pretty sure cyborgs can't do that.”

“Whatever. So how the fuck is this gonna work?”

Dante's response was to hold his arms open, the cyborg reluctantly approaching.

“I'm gonna fly us to wherever the hell your boss is.”

“Do you even have w-”

He was cut off by the sight of two pairs of unusual-looking wings coming into view. They had the fingers found in bat wings but the webbing was more like insect wings in appearance, with iridescent 'feathers' visible on the outermost fingers.

“Trust me, they're stronger than they look,” Dante told Sam in an attempt to reassure him. “Now c'mon. We don't have time to lose, right?”

 

Taking a deep breath, Sam embraced Dante tightly, feeling the half-breed's strong arms wrap around him, one gripping his rear while the other held his back.

“Just be sure to warn meeeeeeeeeh!”

A single powerful flap of his large wings was all Dante needed to shoot up into the air. Sam's face guard instantly activated the moment they were in the air as he threw his legs around the demon's waist, holding on for dear life despite the secure grip Dante had on him. With incredible ease, he turned and followed the highway for a while, eventually spotting the shape of a figure on a motorcycle with another figure running alongside it. They followed the two figures for a bit before Dante spoke again.

 

“Hang on tight, Sam! Gonna use a little trick to get us to your boss faster, alright? Close your eyes and don't look down!”

“You don't have to tell me twice, Dante! There ain't no way in Hell I'm lookin'!”

Maybe the Brazilian was acrophobic, or maybe he was utterly terrified due to never being flown by demon before, but either way, his eyes were squeezed shut and he shook like a leaf as Dante held onto him. He soon found out why Dante didn't want him to look as he felt a wave of unusual heat hit them both before his hearing was consumed by the howling of hellish wind whipping past them, the screams of the damned audible as Sam desperately clung to Dante. After a while, though, the horrific screams and blistering heat vanished, replaced by a different yet less intense heat as the half-demon he clung to kept flying.

 

It was only when Dante landed in front of a small cave in the cliff-side that overlooked the base that Sam felt like he could open his eyes.

“So we're gonna stay here and watch?”

“Pretty much the plan, buddy,” Dante replied as he shifted back to his human form. “Just sit back and watch the fireworks as the Lightning Bug wrecks shit.”

“So what do we do in the mean time?”

The half-demon looked at Sam and smirked.

“We could catch up on what we were doing in the elevator.”

The Brazilian blinked as he looked at Dante.

“...This suit is a bitch to take off, you realize that, right?”

Dante shrugged in reply as he turned to look at Sam, a twinkle in the half-demon's eyes and a smirk on his lips.

“Who says you gotta take off the whole thing?”

 

~~~

 

Even damaged, the exosuit still functioned well enough to give Sam the strength needed to pin Dante against the cave wall, the half-demon groaning as he felt the Brazilian cyborg undo his fly and pull out his hardening cock, the rubbery pads on Sam's right hand pressing against Dante's cock.

_“Bastante a putinha, não é? Gostas de ser dominado, né?”_

Sam continued to say incredibly vulgar things in Portuguese to Dante as he jerked the white-haired man off, handling him roughly while rolling his hips against the half-demon's rear.

“Ohh fuck, Sam...I have no goddamn clue what you're saying, but keep going! I _love_ it rough!”

Dante couldn't help but grin as he felt Sam nip at his earlobe, a chuckle escaping his lips all while the Brazilian continued to torment him.

“Didn't know you had a language kink, Dante. Not surprised you get hard at gettin' roughed up, though.”

Sam continued to jerk Dante off, all while grinding against the half-demon, his thumb teasing the drooling head of the white-haired man's prick, pushing him closer and closer to his limit.

 

“You want my fat Brazilian dick inside you, huh? Say it and I'll give it to you, my little demon slut” Sam purred as he kept teasing the white-haired man, smirking when Dante groaned and pressed into him.

“Wouldn't that suit get in the way? Can't fuck me if your dick's co-aah~!”

Dante gasped as his load splattered on the stone wall, his orgasm triggered by Sam's free hand roughly gripping his ass.

“Done so soon? I'm not even hard-huh?”

Sam pulled away from Dante, turning to see a massive, spider-like machine erupting from the ground.

 

“Why'd you stop, S-oh...”

Dante trailed off as he turned to see what had distracted his mercenary companion. After putting his flaccid member back into his pants and zipping his fly, Dante approached the mouth of the cavern as they watched the pseudo-Metal Gear produce an orb from its head, which opened up and produced a lone figure.

“Is that the guy?”

“Yep. Senator Steven Armstrong...my boss.”

Dante shaded his eyes and squinted as he tried to get a better look at him. Armstrong was a tall man with an admittedly imposing figure, but the cambion was having a bit of trouble seeing what was so intimidating about him.

“He looks like he used to be a linebacker in college, but I don't get the big deal, he just looks like a politician whose glory days are behind him.”

“Yeah, well, he's the one who took my arm. Guy's got nanomachines in him. Give him enough juice and I bet he'd give even _you_ a run for your money.”

 

Dante was going to say something in response, but he noticed Armstrong going back into the little ball on the pseudo-Gear's head before it slid back into the head before the mecha-spider activated, beginning a frantic fight for the lone cyborg going up against it. Ultimately though, Raiden managed to slice the towering machine to ribbons, forcing Armstrong out.

 

Dante's jaw dropped when he watched the senator throw Raiden into the air and kick him.

“You've gotta be shitting me...”

“Scared, Dante?”

He looked at Sam, still clearly in disbelief.

“The motherfucker just punted the guy you're pinning your hopes on!”

“Keep watching...”

 

After a brief fist-fight that ended with the electricity-spewing cyborg slammed into the ground so hard by Armstrong the wreckage of the pseudo-Gear around them exploded, the battlefield seeming to erupt in flames, both Sam and Dante noticed a figure perched on one of the ruined mech's limbs.

“Raiden,” it broadcast across the battlefield. Both men recognized it as belonging to the AI Sam called his friend.

“Looks like everything is coming together, huh?”

Dante turned to look at Sam, noticing a smile on the Brazilian's face.

“Yeah, guess so,” he replied as Blade Wolf played the message Sam recorded before tossing the sword to Raiden, promptly getting tossed into part of the machine for it, causing both mercenaries to flinch when they saw the AI get knocked away. It was hearing Raiden scream Armstrong's name that heralded the final bout between the senator and the cyborg.

 

Ultimately, Raiden came out on top.

 

~~~

 

As he stood over the corpse of the man responsible for the blood spilled, for maiming Sam and forcing him to fake his death to escape, Sam and Dante immediately made their way down, the white-haired man searching for Blade Wolf as the Brazilian approached Raiden.

“Thanks for freeing me, Jack.”

Raiden immediately looked up, staring at Sam in disbelief.

“But...but I killed you! How the fuck did you...?”

“Since the cat's outta the bag, I may as well introduce myself,” Dante replied as he approached with the broken yet still functioning Blade Wolf in his arms. After setting the AI down, he dusted off his hands before speaking. “Name's Dante. And no, he didn't die. He would have without my help. Lucky for you, I fixed him up.”

Wordlessly, Raiden handed over the sword after shaking off the blood as Sam reattached the scabbard to his suit.

“I-I stabbed him through the fucking gut! How are you...?”

“Your attack was insufficient to cause lethal damage,” Blade Wolf replied, its eyes lighting up as it responded. “Samuel would have recovered if given sufficient medical attention.”

“So you lied to me?”

Raiden sounded slightly betrayed, but Dante spoke up.

 

“To be fair, you fucked him up good. Guess Wolfy here decided to lie to cover Sam's sweet, sweet ass.”

The silver-haired cyborg was about to respond before he heard Dante's flirtatious compliment toward Sam, who smirked in reply as he approached the half-demon and smacked his ass. He grimaced a bit and shook his head before looking back at Wolf.

“Anyway, I called someone to get me. Unless you two have some way of getting out of here, I guess you could come along,” Raiden commented as he approached Blade Wolf.

“Hey, think you know someone who can get him a new arm and fix his suit?”

Dante pointed at Sam when he spoke, watching as Raiden tried to straighten up the damaged AI's body.

“Yeah, but why?”

“So I can get the fuck out of here,” Sam finally replied. “Got places to be and shit to do, Jack.”

 

~~~

 

Dante heaved a huge sigh of relief as he plopped down in his favorite chair after bringing Sam back to Devil May Cry. After getting his suit fixed and upgraded as well as getting a new prosthetic arm, the Brazilian cyborg would be living with him. He easily dropped onto the couch with a sigh, immediately making himself at home.

“Tomorrow, we're gettin' you clothes.”

“Don't want me walkin' around nude, Snowball?”

The half-demon chuckled as he took in the sight of Sam's upgraded suit. One of the many perks it had over the older model was that it would be far easier to remove without several dozen techs doing it for him. Even the modifications made for his cybernetic arm worked better with it. The only thing that didn't change much was how it looked overall, not that Dante complained all that much.

“That reminds me, Dante...how about we pick up where we left off before Armstrong cockblocked us?”

 

With a smirk, the half-demon closed up shop before taking his new partner upstairs to his bedroom.

 

As Sam's exosuit was removed, Dante got a good look at the mercenary's body, unable to keep from caressing his tightly toned frame once the last of his suit was removed. The Brazilian shivered and let out a shaky breath as he felt the half-demon's nimble fingers run along his scarred, tanned skin, tracing the scars scattered over his body, paying special attention over the near-fatal scar Raiden left him with.

“You just gonna keep lookin' me over, _lindo?_ Thought we were gonna fuck,” Sam teased as Dante pressed a kiss to his lips in reply.

“Hey, I wanna savor the view a little. That so bad?”

“Hardly. You know how to touch a guy, Snowball.”

With that, Dante climbed onto the bed, smirking as he looked at Sam.

“Alright, big guy, whaddya want first?”

Wordlessly, Sam joined Dante, kissing him deeply while wrapping his left hand around their cocks, jerking them off together.

“I'm gonna take my time with you, _lindo_. Gonna leave you begging for me to fuck you senseless.”

Dante groaned and bucked against Sam, already leaking precum as he felt the hard flesh of Sam's erection grind against his own. After a while, the half-demon's patience had run out as he desperately tried to find some sense of relief.

“Shit...Sam, quit fuckin' with me! Either stick it in or ride me, just fuckin' do something!”

 

The Brazilian chuckled.

“Begging already? Thought you woulda lasted longer.”

The half-demon's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at Sam.

“Fuck me, Sam...I want you to wreck me.”

Ultimately, the cyborg mercenary couldn't resist as he lubed himself up before pushing into Dante. With a lewd groan, Sam buried his full length into his half-demon partner, who pulled him into a lustful kiss, his cock twitching and drooling lewdly as he felt Sam start to move. At first, he moved slowly, indulging in the feeling he got from Dante's tight inner walls, the suffocating heat that wrapped around his shaft only served to increase Sam's lust for more. Changing his grip on Dante's hips, Sam started to thrust harder and deeper, chuckling as Dante gasped the second he felt the Brazilian hit his prostate.

 

“Agh! O-oh fuck! Sam!”

Sam grinned as he kept thrusting, hellbent on making Dante lose his composure. He could tell that he was having a definite effect, since the white-haired man's face was slowly turning red, his ice blue eyes glazed over with lust as the Brazilian focused on making him scream. Each hard, deep thrust struck Dante's most sensitive areas, his composure slipping with every slam as his cock twitched and drooled, spitting precum onto his abs while Sam rutted into him.

“Love it, Snowball? I ain't gonna stop until I make you scream,” he growled while thrusting, fingers curling around the muscular rear of his half-demon lover. Dante grinned in reply, his voice shaking with each hard thrust, each surge of pleasure sent through his body.

“Heh, gonna-gonna have to work real hard for that to happen, Sam-ah! I-I got way more stamina than you.”

Still, Dante couldn't resist touching himself, all while his legs wrapped around Sam's waist, his free arm serving to elevate his head slightly as he took in the sight of the Brazilian thrusting into him, jerking off at the sight of Sam's skin glistening with sweat, the way his face was locked in an expression of overwhelming desire, even the way his dark hair stuck to his face.

 

“Fuck, Dante! H-how long can you last, man?”

Sam was getting close to his limit, growing frustrated as Dante seemed not to respond to what he was doing.

“Quite a while, Sam,” he replied with a smirk. “Need help?”

“I can manage,” the dark-haired man replied with a quick thrust, striking Dante's prostate dead on, finally eliciting a reaction that was stronger than just a lazy smirk as the half-demon let out a slutty moan.

“O-oh fuck~! Right there, Sam!”

Seeing Dante react encouraged the Brazilian as he kept thrusting, hitting his prostate over and over again, hellbent on making the half-demon come undone.

“That's it...scream for me, pretty boy,” Sam growled as he watched Dante writhe.

 

Finally, after what seemed like ages, both men came, with Dante's seed flowing into his abs after spraying it over himself and Sam's load spilling into Dante. After pulling out, the Brazilian fell onto his white-haired partner, exhausted.

“I-I don't think I'd mind being fucked by you from now on, Dante. There's no way I can keep up with you.”

Dante chuckled. “Not surprised. Kinda difficult to find humans able to keep up with me. You did good, Sam.”

The half-demon pulled Sam into a deep kiss as they lay on the bed together, recovering.

 


	4. Gentle Dominion(Dante x Vincent Valentine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and blue, ebony and ivory, dark and light...so many differences can be found between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dies* IT'S FINALLY DONE! Sorry if it falls apart at the end. I wasn't sure how to end it.

“Sam, is there any reason why Ryu's crashing on my couch?”

Dante, currently shirtless due to not having any clean tops to wear and him doing laundry, cocked an eyebrow when he saw the Dragon Ninja calmly sitting on his couch, mask and hood off, as he nursed a mug of green tea.

“He just kinda...showed up,” the Brazilian replied sheepishly as he scratched his head with his prosthetic hand, which due to an enterprising magic weapon-smith pointed out to Dante by one of his associates, currently sported a custom-made casing that gave it a quasi-demonic appearance. “I guess it's a ninja thing.”

“You didn't keep your promise to me, Dante-san,” Ryu replied simply as he sipped his tea. “You said you'd come by to visit me and you never did.”

“Yeah, well, I've kinda been busy helping Sam adjust,” Dante replied with a shrug. “I mean, the guy's kinda got some special requirements I gotta keep in mind, from getting him to and from appointments with a cybernetics specialist in his world to making sure his sword keeps functioning as it should, so it kinda takes away from my time, yanno?”

 

“I suppose. On the bright side, your new lover is rather interesting,” Ryu replied as Sam chuckled a bit.

“Yeah, sorry I kept him too busy to see you.”

“Maybe you could make up for it,” the ninja suggested as he turned his gaze toward the Brazilian swordsman, much to Dante's annoyance.

“Alright, while you two lovebirds get to know each other, I'm gonna get the fuck outta here for a while,” he replied as he turned to leave.

“Bring back something other than pizza, Dante,” Sam called as Dante lazily waved before checking his laundry. Once he got some clean clothes on, Dante grabbed his guns and sword before jumping to yet another world.

 

* * *

 

Dante soon found himself in a rather pretty forest composed of crystalline trees, a large lake visible from where he stood. The forest seemed to have some form of eerie ambiance as a strange, ethereal sound resonated throughout the forest as motes of light drifted about. The night sky was overhead, the stars barely visible over the glow of the crystal trees. After looking around a bit, the cambion started walking, his hands in his pockets as he wandered around the forest. As he walked, Dante became aware of a strange, difficult to describe energy in the air, like he was in an ancient or sacred place. Oddly, he didn't find himself feeling like making any sort of wisecracks, if only because he wanted to enjoy the environmental sounds for the time being. Only the sounds of the forest, the gentle lapping of the water and Dante's own breathing came to him. Considering the stress he'd been under with getting Sam settled in, it was nice to have his thoughts to himself. After a while, though, he soon got the feeling of being watched.

 

Just as Dante turned to try and find his potential stalker, a flash of red rushed past him, barely caught in the corner of his eye as he quickly drew one of his pistols, ready to open fire if it turned out whoever was watching him intended on hurting him. To say he was surprised when he found a huge three-barreled revolver pointed directly at his face was a huge understatement. Still, Dante managed to figure out a way to diffuse the tension.

 

“Uhh...nice gun. You just get it or you take really good care of it?”

The other gunslinger let out a soft sound of confusion, a faint 'huh?' as he cocked an eyebrow and slowly lowered his gun before examining it. When he lowered the gun, Dante finally managed to take in his stalker's appearance. At first guess, Dante figured that the other man was roughly the same height as himself, give or take a few inches. While his silhouette was disrupted by the long, flowing, somewhat tattered red cloak he wore, the other man had a significantly different build when compared to the half-demon. 'Gangly' seemed to be the best way to describe the man's build, but the clothes he wore likely disguised his true shape, as he seemed to have limbs that were a bit too long for his body. In stark contrast to Dante himself, the gunslinger had long black hair and blood red eyes, his skin pale and seeming to glow faintly in the moonlight.

“...Had it for a while. Guess I just take good care of it,” he replied as he lowered his gun while turning his gaze toward the white-haired man. Dante smiled in reply.

 

“C'mon, let's sit down under one of these trees or somethin'. Let's talk shop.”

Dante approached the other man and sat down, his back against the tree as the black-haired gunslinger reluctantly joined him, still holding his gun.

“What caliber?”

The red-eyed gunslinger looked at him as he awaited Dante's response.

“.357 Magnum. Aside from that, they're custom rounds. What's that beast of a gun you got use?”

“.500 S&W Magnum. Heh, that's kinda funny: we both have the same type of gun.”

Dante couldn't help but smile as the black-haired man looked over at him. He had to admit, the man was absolutely beautiful. He just had to get his name somehow, but considering the fact that he was still very much on guard, there was no way he'd get it out of him yet. Still, he did have an idea.

“So, uh, my name's Dante. How about givin' me yours?”

Though surprised, the gunner eventually responded.

“Vincent. Vincent Valentine.”

Dante grinned as he looked at Vincent.

“Why's a gorgeous guy like you here in the middle of nowhere? You should be out havin' fun, maybe breakin' a few hearts,” he commented, hoping to make Vincent laugh. He did, in part, succeed, as Vincent closed his eyes and chuckled a bit, a small 'heh' escaping him as his eyes slid shut. After a little while, he responded.

“I'm...not very talkative.”

That was it. Dante couldn't get the quiet gunslinger to say anything beyond that, so he started talking again to fill the silence.

“Considerin' some people, they probably wouldn't mind. Besides, if you'll let me, I'll help you find your voice,” the cambion replied with a smirk. The gunslinger looked at Dante, cocking an eyebrow at him.

“How can you be sure you can handle me?”

 

Dante laughed as he looked at Vincent, a brief flash of primal lust visible in his icy blue eyes.

“Ohh trust me, Vincent, I'm stronger than I look. I could make you feel _really_ good. 'Course, that's only if you're up for it.”

Vincent looked away in thought. Then, he spoke up.

“And if I say no?”

“Just told ya, but I may as well say it again: if you don't wanna, that's totally fine. Bigger question is, would you be willing to hang around a horndog like me?”

“So long as you don't try to push me, I don't care. That said...”

Vincent turned to look at Dante as he paused. Red met blue as they looked into each other's eyes, Dante awaiting what came next.

“That said, Dante...you'd better be good.”

Before Dante could ask Vincent to clarify, the lanky gunslinger climbed onto his lap, unbuckling his cloak before letting it fall from his shoulders, giving the cambion a better sense of what lay beneath. Vincent was lithe, but there was an undeniable weight to him. As he undid the belts holding his shirt together before shrugging it off, Dante found out why Vincent felt so solid: he had muscle. Lean muscle, yes, but muscle nonetheless. His skin was pale, littered with nearly invisible scarring that could only barely be felt. For some reason, Dante half-expected Vincent's gauntlet to conceal a monstrous left arm or to be a prosthetic, but it seemed that nothing was abnormal about it, since in order to get his shirt off fully, the gunslinger just unbuckled it and slid it off. His arm glistened with sweat, but that was it. Just as Vincent moved to wipe off his hand, he felt Dante take hold of his wrist, guiding it to his mouth. The next thing he knew, Dante's tongue gently and playfully coiled around his fingers, tasting the sweat on them as a blush crawled onto Vincent's face. There was something obscenely sexual about the way he did it, bringing to mind questions about how the white-haired man would be when it came to sucking him off.

 

It was enough to make Vincent hard. He shifted uncomfortably as his erection began to strain against his boxer-briefs, feeling his bulge press against Dante's as the white-haired man smirked. Releasing the gunslinger's hand, Dante pulled Vincent into a soft, lingering kiss, feeling his silky-smooth hair fall forward as Vincent removed the red headband he wore. A soft, breathy moan escaped the gunslinger as they kissed. After a few moments, Vincent took charge again, pushing off Dante's coat and going for his shirt.

“Make it even, Dante. Everything I take off, you have to do the same,” he purred, his red eyes bringing to mind the wet shimmer strawberry jam had when the light hit it a certain way. Whatever demons Vincent had in him, it seemed they hardly impacted his desires. Once both men were topless, the cambion took over...or tried to, anyway, since Vincent surprised him with just how quick and how strong he was, able to pin Dante's hands to the tree.

“You like being in charge, don't you? You'll have to be patient...you'll have to _wait_ to touch me,” Vincent rumbled, a faint undercurrent of desire audible in his low, husky voice. Dante could tell from gazing into those ruby-red eyes that Vincent was loving this, loving the gentle domination he was inflicting on Dante, loving how he could feel the larger, more visibly muscular man twitch and shiver as he tried to find a chance to feel that silky skin with his hands, tried to find an opportunity to top.

 

That opportunity never came, however, as Vincent ground against Dante, eventually reaching down to undo the white-haired man's fly with his free hand, mildly surprised by his partner's size. Doing the same to himself, they were soon both naked, Vincent gritting his teeth as he slowly eased himself down on Dante's length, the only lube being the cambion's precum. When the black-haired gunslinger had Dante in him fully, he finally let go of his wrists.

“Jerk me off. You can't pull me toward you.”

With a grin, Dante obeyed, his cock twitching at the control Vincent had over him at the moment. In response, the gunslinger started riding him, groaning softly as he felt the half-demon stroke him. A blush began to overtake Vincent's normally stoic face as he rode Dante, panting as he rode his gorgeous partner, precum dribbling from the head of his cock as he moved on top of the white-haired mercenary.

 

It was getting harder and harder for Vincent to keep his composure as Dante's cock hit sweet spots he never knew he had, the stoic look he had fading into one of undeniable lust. His ability to control himself, to control the situation and his white-haired partner was fading fast. Wordlessly, he gave control to Dante. The white-haired mercenary gladly obliged, pulling the black-haired gunslinger into a deep, lustful kiss as he took control. First, he pulled out, pressing the gunslinger against the tree, chuckling when he looked back over his shoulder, red eyes glazed with lust as Dante adjusted himself as he held onto the leaner man's hips. The second he pushed back in, Vincent moaned lewdly, surrendering to the pleasure as Dante thrust into him, smirking as he indulged in Vincent's body. The second he hit Vincent's prostate, the gunslinger gasped, tensing up as precum squirted out of his cock while Dante kept indulging.

“S-shit...you're fuckin' tight, Vincent. You're gonna make me cum quick if you keep this up~!”

Vincent could only gasp and shiver beneath him, fingertips pressing into the crystalline bark as he found himself teetering on the edge of orgasm.

 

Two cries of pleasure rang out through the normally silent forest as both men came. Vincent's cum splattered on the bark of the tree he was against while Dante emptied himself inside of the raven-haired gunslinger. The cambion slowly pulled out, chuckling when he noticed Vincent's hole gape briefly as semen dripped out. After putting his cock away, Dante sat down and cradled the black-haired sharpshooter as they recovered.

“...Glad I didn't shoot you,” Vincent said after a few moments, making Dante laugh.

“Glad you didn't shoot me, otherwise I don't think we woulda been able to do this,” the cambion replied as Vincent chuckled softly.

“You make it sound like you can handle a gunshot to the head.”

“Buddy, you have no fucking idea how durable I am,” Dante replied as Vincent chuckled again.

 

* * *

 

 

When they parted ways, Vincent was surprised to find a unique Materia in his hand. When it ended up getting absorbed into his body, he quickly realized he had a way to visit the white-haired mercenary whenever he wished.

 

Funny how Dante made him feel lighter somehow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weapons that cameo in this chapter:  
> Chainsword(Warhammer 40K)  
> Whirligig Saw(Bloodborne)  
> Junkyard Dog MK III(Guilty Gear)  
> Ember Celica and Melanie's Heel Blades(RWBY)  
> Spare Sundowner Body w/Bloodlust HF Machetes(Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)


End file.
